


【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 12章

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 大公主过量上班again。
Kudos: 8





	【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 12章

**Author's Note:**

> 大公主过量上班again。

当安藤和本田推开浴室门时，他们看到的是一幅奇异的画面：与那城和白岩背着他俩已经结束了一轮游戏，在催情剂强烈的后劲之下，安藤别的什么也想不到了——现在他只想剥去往日的温柔皮相，好好地操上白岩瑠姬这个不知廉耻的小骚货一顿。  
然而白岩第一次破天荒地拒绝了。理由是他看上了水多人羞涩的与那城，想要进一步开发他的身体。  
这时候怎么可能说得出口？酒里的春药是白岩自己为了应对万一可能发生的被安藤拒绝的状况，在事情的开始就偷偷加好的，不成想搬起石头反倒砸了自己的脚——算了，从另一个角度来说，也算是撮合成全了安藤和与那城这对磨叽的双向暗恋才做的。白岩在心里为自己开脱着，想当初就是用这招一举拿下了帮自己赶走跟踪狂的无心打手本田康祐，看来故技重施也不是放之四海而皆准……照这样下去，被安藤操坏的可能性太大了。  
眼看白岩就要惨遭发情的安藤强上，还是本田站出来打了圆场：他说，不如我们来赌一下吧。安藤君在后面插入，瑠姬在前面用嘴帮我弄，不碰其他地方，我先射了就和安藤君退出，你输了的话，就要让我们一直做到最后哦。这样如何？  
白岩想了想，觉得不碰敏感的那里还算是君子协议，没准可取，点点头同意之后还不忘补充一句：ヨナさん不能插手你们那边才行。  
然而接下来的情节让白岩后悔莫及——他不知道本田这个计划通在进浴室之前才刚刚射过一次，因此不管他如何卖力地吞吐吮弄，即使自认口活是不输给任何人的精湛，本田脸上的表情都始终没有太大的变化。  
不对劲啊？白岩很想反抗，但发狂的安藤诚明并没有给他这个机会。在阅男无数的白岩心中封个“人类最强打桩机”的称号都名副其实，没有深浅，不知疲倦一般地顶撞着，粗大的龟头摩擦内壁，性器的进出侵犯把会阴部拍打得泛红。白岩觉得安藤就根本没想着给自己留点面子或者后路，力道和频率都完全没按照往常舒服体贴的来，精虫上脑的时候只是爽就得了——总之，没有刻意放置，亦或其他什么花样，这场最原始与激烈的性事没有悬念地以白岩被操射的败北告终。经过高潮的白岩瑠姬仿佛刚从热水中出来，汗湿的刘海塌塌地贴在额头上，原本就嫣红的薄唇更是红得如点画上去的一般。  
白岩觉得自己没准已经被安藤操漏成了一个到处都晃荡着精水的筛子，扒开臀肉的时候穴口仍在一张一合地收缩，还没停止的痉挛显得分外下流。殷红的褶皱中精液与肠液混合着顺腿根向下淌落在床单上。  
想到今晚被灌了一肚子的浓精这回事，白岩庆幸自己还好不会怀孕。  
主场的两个人是射了，拔出白岩口中的本田还显得意犹未尽：衣服在亲吻的时候被全部推到锁骨的位置，本田攀上白岩细嫩的脖颈，按着他的肩膀缀下连绵的咬痕。全部留在在能被人看见的地方。  
今天大家就是要一同欺负白岩瑠姬。


End file.
